In a conventional processor, instruction-generated control signals are encoded as microcode and are produced in a context-free manner. A conventional processor may, for occurrences of a specific architected instruction, generate the same microcode regardless of neighboring instructions or patterns that may be exhibited by data associated with the instruction.